


To the Rescue

by TripCreates



Series: Makoharu Domestic Life in Tokyo [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Post-Series, Pre-Relationship, Tokyo (City), injured animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Leave it to Makoto to rescue a kitten in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [makoharuweek](http://makoharuweek2016.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Written for Day 6: Season 3
> 
> After writing my first makoharu fic "Home at Last", I knew I eventually had to tell the story of how Makoto got his pet cat. So I thought this would be could to write for the week. This story was fleshed out during a typical late night conversation with Rie as we hammered out the details. 
> 
> The injuries are kept general and nothing too specific. I personally didn't want to get to graphic with the details or make it too intense. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! All kudos and comments are appreciated!

It was Saturday night and after ten o’clock. Haruka had just stepped out of his post-practice bath and sat at his desk with his laptop. He’d already put off watching some old swim videos his coach told him to study, so he might as well attempt it now. After a few minutes in, Haru heard his phone ring.

The only person that would ever call this late was Makoto and something was always wrong when he did. Haruka grabbed his school bag and pulled out his phone.

“Makoto?” he answered.

“Haru, sorry to call so late. I hope you weren’t asleep,” Makoto said. His voice was strained and like he’d been crying.

Something was definitely wrong. “No, I wasn’t,” Haruka replied. He didn’t want to mention he was studying and have Makoto feel guilty for calling. “What’s wrong?”

There was a pause before Makoto answered, “I found this little kitten tonight and brought her home with me and I’m not sure if she’s going to make it through the night. She was in bad shape when I found her, covered completely in dirt and some blood.”

“I’m sure you did everything you could do for her,” Haruka assured.

“I cleaned her up and feed her some fish I had. She’s resting now in my lap,” Makoto said. “I’m afraid to move and wake her up. So, I decided to call you.”

Haruka shut off his laptop and moved over to this bed to sit more comfortably. Makoto’s anxiety trumped studying. “Is she still breathing?” he asked.

“Yes, she is.”

“That’s good.”

Makoto sighed and said, “I’m glad I found her when I did. I don’t think she would have lasted any longer in the rain.”

Haru shook his head. Leave it to Makoto to rescue a kitten in the rain. He imagined Makoto shielding the cat from the rain inside of his jacket as he ran home.  “You can’t blame yourself for what happened to her being there.”

“I know but I keep thinking about what would have happened if I didn’t find her,” Makoto said softly.

“But you did find her, Makoto.” Haruka didn’t want to think about how Makoto was going to react if this kitten didn’t make it through the night. He hoped it would. “I’ll stay on the phone with you to keep you company until you go to sleep.”

“You don’t have to, Haru,” Makoto started to argue.

“I want to.” Haru didn’t like talking on the phone but he’d do it for Makoto, especially when he needed him right now.

“Thank you,” Makoto said before going quiet on the other end. But that was okay. This was the best they could do since they couldn’t be together in person.

“How was practice today?” Makoto asked resuming the conversation.

“It was fine. Just the same as it’s been.” He was still getting used to this new swim coach and training regime. It was more intense than swimming in high school.

“Made any friends with your other teammates yet?”

“Not really,” he answered. He didn’t really care for the other guys that much. They weren’t Makoto. Swimming without all of his friends was different and Haruka was still getting used to that.

“Well, I hope you do,” Makoto said.

Haru doubted it but said, “Maybe. How have your classes been?”

“They’ve been good although the professors are really throwing a lot at us. I don’t know how I’ll keep up with it all,” Makoto said. He continued by telling Haru more about his classes and everything he was learning about teaching.

Haru listened to him ramble on, knowing he needed a distraction from the kitten. “You’ll be okay, Makoto. You always find a way to get it all done,” Haruka replied once he was done. He heard Makoto stifle a yawn. “You need to try and get some rest. You can’t help the kitten if you’re exhausted.”

“I don’t want to wake her by moving. Or she might need me during the night,” Makoto protested.

“It’ll be okay,” Haruka reassured. He could see Makoto trying to stay up all night to watch over the kitchen, regardless of how tired he was.

Makoto was quiet for a moment then said, “Okay, I will. I’m going to take her to the veterinary hospital in the morning to have her checked out.”

“What time?”

“It opens at eight so I was going to be there when it opens. Thanks for talking with me, Haru.”

Haruka smiled. “Goodnight, Makoto.”

“Goodnight, Haru.”

Haruka hung up the phone and set it on his nightstand. He changed into his pajamas and reset his alarm an hour earlier before climbing into bed. His swimming videos were long forgotten.

 

* * *

 

Makoto was awoken the next morning to the sound of his doorbell. He glanced at his clock as he rubbed his eyes. It was before seven AM. Who was at his door so early?

As he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his eyes landed on the kitten. She was still sleep, curled up on the blanket Makoto put on the floor for her.

The doorbell rang again. Makoto sighed and pushed himself off the bed. He padded out of the bedroom and toward the front door. He looked though the peephole before quickly opening the door. “Haru, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I wanted to check on how the kitten was doing,” Haru answered.

Makoto smiled, seeing that he came to check on him too. “Come in,” he said, stepping back from the door.

Haru entered the apartment and slid off his shoes. “I thought I could go to the vet with you,” he said. He noticed Makoto was still in his pajamas and hair a mess.

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto said. He was glad he didn’t have to go alone now. The thought of it had made him anxious. “Let me show her to you.”

Haruka followed Makoto into his bedroom and knelt onto the floor in front of the blanket.

“She’s pretty,” Haru said. “She reminds me of the white cat from home.”

Makoto nodded. “She does, only fluffier.” He glanced at his alarm clock. “I should probably get dressed now so we can leave. I borrowed a carrier from my neighbor last night so we can take her on the train.”

“That’s good,” Haru said as he rose from the floor. He made his way to the living room to wait while Makoto got ready.

Makoto grabbed a shirt and pair of pants from his closet, changing into them. He made a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix the bedhead that was going on. Once he was done, he grabbed the carrier reentered his bedroom. He knelt down on his knees and carefully put the kitten inside. She slowly opened her blue eyes and looked up at Makoto; letting out a tiny meow.

“It’s okay. We’re just going for a short trip to the vet to make you feel better,” he said softly, petting her gently.

His voice and touch soothed the kitten. He closed the door and picked up the carrier, making his way out of the room. Haru stood up from the couch when he saw Makoto was ready to go. They slipped on their shoes and were on their way.

Makoto was a nervous wreck as they waited during the examination. Haru sat next to him and held his hand the whole time which helped. His best friend’s presence kept him calm but he still worried about the kitten.

The veterinarian finished the examination and turned to them. “She does have a cut on her front leg here,” the woman said, pointing to the wound. “I’m going to her antibiotics for it to make sure it doesn’t get infected. She is dehydrated and hasn’t had enough to eat either. Start her off slow with food and make sure she doesn’t eat too much too fast and make herself sick. Other than that, she’s fine.”

Makoto’s shoulders relaxed as he left out the breath he’d been holding. He turned to Haru and smiled, squeezing his hand. “Thank you,” he said as he turned back to the veterinarian. He was so happy by the news.

The woman nodded. “You said you found her on the street?”

“Yes.”

“She’ll most likely need her shots then. We’ll get those taken of today and then you’ll be ready to go.”

Makoto nodded. It didn’t take long to finish everything up. Haru continued to still hold Makoto’s hand until they left.

 

After the vet, Makoto and Haruka made their way to the nearest pet store to get the essentials for a new cat. Makoto had already decided he was keeping her if she made it through the night. She would help make the apartment feel less empty. He’d been in Tokyo for a month now and he was still getting used to living alone. The new kitten would certainly make his living situation better.

Despite the goal being to get only the essentials, Haru was having to keep Makoto from buying the most expensive, elaborate cat bed or scratching post he could find. The sad look Makoto gave him when he said “no” and no effect on Haru at all. He knew Makoto was just excited having a cat of his own but someone had to be the voice of reason.

Makoto eventually picked out a simple green pillow, food and water bowls with some food to try, along with a litter box and toy. He would come back later and get things later on. This was already enough to get on the train with plus the cat.

As they made their way toward the front to check out, a kiosk caught Makoto’s attention. It was a pet tag engraver. The kitten was too small wear a collar yet but he still wanted to make one now to make it feel official. So he motioned for Haru to follow him over to it. He set the hand basket on the floor and handed Haru the carrier so that he could use both hands to type on the screen.

Makoto picked out a flower design name tag and typed out his address on it. When it came time for the name, he stared at the screen. He hadn’t thought of one yet because he didn’t want to start getting attached to quickly just in case things didn’t go well.

“What are you going to name her?” Haru asked.

Makoto glanced down at the little, white cat in the carrier for a moment. He then looked up at Haru and said, “I know.” He turned back to the screen and punched in the name.

“Yuki?” Haru asked, reading the name on the screen when he was done. Makoto smiled and nodded. “I like it,” he said as he looked up at his friend.

Once Makoto got the tag, they made their way to check out.

 

Yuki slept the whole train ride home, which was good. Haruka was his usual quiet self as he stared out the window, leaving Makoto alone with his thoughts. He was still surprised Haru showed up so early in the morning just to check on him. It’s not that he thought his friend was selfish and didn’t care, but he didn’t have to come all the way over in person. It wasn’t just a quick trip down the hill to get to his house. Haru had to take a train to get over to this apartment.

At first, Makoto was worried the big city would separate them but he was glad to see that wasn’t the case. He didn’t downplay Makoto’s concern for the kitten and stayed up with him on the phone despite it being something he disliked. Haru was still there for him.

 

Once they entered the apartment, Makoto let Yuki out of the carrier. He watched as she cautiously stepped out and began to wander around, exploring the new apartment. She was too tired and sick to do so the previous night.

Haru helped Makoto put everything away before he had to leave.

“I have studying I need to do,” he explained.

“That’s okay, Haru, I understand. And thank you again for coming over this morning. You know you didn’t have to,” Makoto said.

“I know,” Haru simply replied, gazing up at him.

Makoto wished he could stay longer but he couldn’t ask that of him. “I’ll see you later this week for lunch as usual?” he asked as they walked toward the door.

Haru nodded and opened the door. “Bye, Makoto.”

“Goodbye, Haru.”

He watched Haru step out of the door and close it behind him before he heard something fall to the floor. “Yuki, what are you getting into?” he asked as he spun around to investigate.

Makoto felt like he was going to be saying that phrase _a lot_ from now on, but it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, check out part 2. There's more on the way!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/150805864721/to-the-rescue-for-makoharuweek-2016-day-6).


End file.
